The Bail and Breha Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: A record of the correspondence between Bail and his wife, including the events of TPM through ROTS. In this story, Bail Antilles is Bail Organa. He will change his last name partway through the story. His wife will change her name from Sara to Breha.
1. Note 1 Bail

Author's Notes:

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. These letters should not be taken literally  
**

**3. This story is AU**

**4. I'm having co-writers write the part of Bail.**

**5. Bail's last name at the start of these letters is Antilles. **

**6. Bail's wife's name at the start of these letters is Sara.  
**

**The Author of each of these Notes will be clearly labled.**

**  
Timeframe: From just before the start of TPM through ROTJ events**

The quick background story of the Bail and Breha Notes-  
In my stories, Bail Antilles and Bail Organa are the same person, and Bail will change his last name to Organa later in the story. The Captain Antilles in ROTS and mentioned in ANH is Bail's cousin, with the same first and last name (Bail Antilles).

Sara is Bail's wife, and they begin discussing the growing concerns in the Senate, as well as their love for each other.. .

* * *

Note 1:  
To my loving wife,

Things are not going so well in the Senate right now. The Trade Federation is having problems with the planet Naboo, and the entire Senate is bogged down with procedures. I think something very abnormal is going on….I'm not exactly sure, but I just wanted to let you know that I might not be able to come home for a while.

Your husband,

Bail


	2. Note 2 Breha

Note 2:  
To my husband Bail,

Oh Bail! I've missed you! You say that there are problems in the Senate? Well, I guess that is politicians for you. Not everyone is like you. What kind of abnormal actitiy do you think might be going on in the Senate?

The people here miss you. We are blessed to be leaders on such a wonderful, peaceful planet. I know that everyone on Alderaan misses you.

Try to hurry back here soon.

Your wife,  
Sara


	3. Note 3 Bail

Author - Kynstar (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1087147

My darling wife,

I am glad that you can stay so happy. I miss your glowing personality the most when tensions are at the highest here.

Yes...things are not going to well at all. There are rumors of Chancellor Valorum not living up to his standards. I know that this happens regularly...but this time there are more voices that are in agreement. I am worried my love...really worried.

For something like this to stir the entire Senate up. And just because of one planet. I do believe they are using Naboo as an example. They are worried that the Trade Federation's blockade will spread. I can only hope it does not...as well as hundreds of other Senators.

More like me? Oh my dear...if we had more like me, it would be a catastrophe! Just teasing you. Yes my dear we are lucky to be living on Alderaan...a very beautiful and peaceful planet. I just hope it remains as such...this Naboo issue is stirring too much mayhem in the Senate.

Tell everyone hello for me and that I miss them as well. I miss you too, love. I will return as soon as I can...not sure as to when that will be, but you will be the first to know.

All my love -

Bail


	4. Note 4 Breha

Note 4

To my wonderful Bail,

I am really sorry that you won't be able to be home for a while. You have no idea how much I miss you. Please let me know how you are doing in the Senate, when something happens, and keep me up to date.

It is such a shame that things are so chaotic in the Senate. Know that I am always thinking of you, praying for you. I am glad that you are the politician…I wouldn't be able to handle all of the silly arguments and all the craziness that I know you deal with daily.

This must have you so stressed. What can I do for you? How would some homemade cookies be? I'll send your nephew to Coruscant to get them to you. One thing that the Senate cafeteria lacks is good homemade, healthy food. I will see what I can do to remedy that, my love.

I have heard reports that the Trade Federation has now INVADED Naboo. Are these reports true? What is being done about this…if it is true?

Yes, I can stay happy….but that does not stop me from worrying about you. Tensions must be so high for you….is there a time you will be free? Maybe I could travel to Coruscant. I wish I could be near you…I don't like the thought of you being in that Senate…with this possible invasion going on. I long to be near you again.

There are rumors that Chancellor Valorum is not living up to his standards? What rumors? What is he doing? Dear…if it is any comfort, not all rumors can be trusted. Find out the source of these rumors. I challenge you to do that…I don't want Valorum to get hurt over this. If the rumors are false, we must do everything to set the truth straight. If they are true…what will you do? Is there a way of removing someone from office, reprimanding them?

You say this worries you? More voices in agreement….oh Bail, set everything straight. I know you can. If the rumors are false, it might be hard to set things straight…but you can do it. I know you can. If they are true…..be careful.

There are many planets in the Republic….hmmm…has the Senate ever been moved like this before? Someone must be behind this…or it is bigger than it appears. Senators fear that the Trade Federation's blockade will spread? Do you think it could be a threat to Alderaan? I had not heard much of the Trade Federation until recently. Why would such a new organization take such a drastic step. They are foolish….I hope that the Republic can stand up under it.

I knew I loved your sense of humor, your personality. Do you think that the problems on Naboo will reach Alderaan?

I know you will return as soon as you can….I just hope that it will be soon. What you have told me is unsettling.

Be blessed, and be safe.

Let me know if I can come to Coruscant to give you company. I would gladly see you. Your people here have been asking about you. They have heard the reports in the Senate, and I know there is tension. People do not mention it out loud, but I can tell. Is there anything you want me to send to the people…any words of encouragement?

Your loving wife,

Sara


	5. Note 5 Bail

Author - Kynstar (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1087147

My ray of sunshine,

Should I say that I am happy you miss me? Or would that sound too selfish? You have no idea how much I miss our evening talks and walks...let alone the times you would massage my aching neck and shoulders. I sure could use a rub now...

I will inform you that the Chancellor did send some Jedi to investigate what has happened...but we are awaiting the response on that.

I appreciate the thoughts and prayers love...chaotic isn't half of it. I agree on the idea of you not being a politician. Sweetheart...there is so much tension and words flying that your poor nerves would be shot within a few hours of being here. And calling it craziness...you hit it on the spot with that one. It is hectic and sometimes so unorderly...that they have to call it a day due to all the mayhem!

Cookies? Oh love...only you would think of that! And that would be great! Even some of your famous bread would be lovely. And yes...the cafeteria here is so/so. Not like your cooking at all.

I would be forever in your debt my dear if you could have some cookies and your famous bread brought to me. I'd be able to have some peace amongst all this stress.

Invaded...yes we have gotten reports but nothing official. The Jedi have not reported in...which is not a good thing at all. This has the Chancellor worried let alone Senator Palpatine. I would hate to be in that man's shoes. Being here on Coruscant while your would is being...who knows what.

I know you can't help but worry about me. But try not to my dear. Things are hectic...but I am fine.

No dear...don't try to come. It would wreck your nerves let alone stress you out. I know you want to be near me, but I'd prefer to be with you where we can relax and enjoy our time together. If you came there would be no guarantee there we could have time. They're having Senate meetings at odd times - nothing set in stone. So I could even be called in late at night. No my love, stay home, stay with the people and ensure them that everything happening here should have no impact on Alderaan. Our world is in no jeopardy.

As for the Chancellor not living up to his standards...what man could at this time? He has been one of the best ones we have had in decades! But you are right...there are those who wish to challenge him, to bring him down and put in another. I truly hope this does not come to be...but it very well could come to that. I don't envy the person who takes his place. Coming in at a time like this. Hectic...and crazy.

Finis is worried and has the right to be so. He has my backing though...I just hope he doesn't keep backing down. He's allowing the Trade Federation and their allies to nearly walk all over him. I don't know why...

I know love... I just hope this rumor of trying to oust him is false. This is the wrong time for it to happen.

Believe me dear I am trying to be supportive of the man as best as I can. I have told him I would help him with matters if he needed it. I feel so bad for him and his wife... they have yet to have time together and it has been months. At least we had some time within that timeframe.

I am trying love...as best as I can to help right the wrongs of what has happened. But I am just one voice out of millions. Though I do have some help, so I am not alone thankfully. I will let you know what occurs.

The Senate has not been as moved like this in quite a while...and if it has it was before my time. One has to wonder if this is a line of events showing us what our future holds. But I am hoping my love, that this will only be a fluke...a one time event.

As for the Trade Federation's blockade spreading? I truly hope not...I don't think our home world is in any danger. So don't fret, my dear. Things should be running smoothely once more as soon as we hear back from the Jedi on what they have found.

Why would such a new organization take such a drastic step...you ask? Foolish isn't the word for these types of people. They are power hungry. They saw an opportunity and jumped for it. Naboo is a richly agriculture planet and also it lies in the middle of several trade routes. So in a strategic move...they have done what most power hungry tyrants would do. But I am sure we will resolve that issue soon. I can only hope that this 'Force' that the Jedi rely on are with those who went.

Ahhhh so the truth comes out, does it? You married me for my sense of humor and personality? Well my love to let you in on a secret...it was the same with you, besides your beautiful eyes and that sweet voice of yours. I love you and I want you to take care of yourself and reassure the people that no harm will befall our planet. Alderaan is far from where they would tread if they even wanted too. Assure the people that all is well for our world. Once the Jedi report in, we will know more.

I know my dear that what I've said is unsettling to you...but you wanted to know and I will not keep anything from you. Otherwise you might not speak to me again if I didn't, right? I long to be in your arms...I wish I was right there right now looking over the balcony at the sunset in the mountains. The sunsets here are all right...if you can find the right spot to see them through all the buildings. But nothing beats the sunsets on Alderaan... Please love...if at all possible. Watch tonight's and imagine me there with you. Perhaps I can find the time to do the same and in a sense we will be together even though we have all that space inbetween us. In spirit and heart we will be there, as one.

All my love,

Your dearest husband - Bail


	6. Note 6 Breha

Note 6  
To my Wonderful Chocolate Cake,

My, my, it sounds so busy there. I'm glad you were able to write to me and tell me how things are. I hope you get to come home soon.

The queen of Naboo, she's young isn't she? Like 16 or 18, something like that? Well, I hope the Jedi that go to hope, manage to get this under control before a large war breaks out.

Has there been a problem with the ambassadors that the Supreme Chancellor sent out? Has there been any word from them? Has Queen Amidala mentioned whether the Trade Federation has cooperated with the ambassadors?

Well, dear, yes, only I too am being selfish. I long for your return. Our evening walks…oh, Bail, how I miss those! With your strong arm wrapping around my shoulders, drawing me near you. I miss your whispered words, and the singing, our soft singing together. I miss stopping along the wooded trails and sharing the beauty of nature, I miss looking for animal tracks with you….I miss just being with you. We were so open, talking for hours about everything.

Evenings now are very lonely. Still, I will wait for you…know that I wait every day for your return.

Ah yes, the massages, you miss receiving them, and I miss giving you them. It was a special time of bonding…how I wish I could be there to comfort you now. Although it will not be the same, I am sending you a bubble bath solution. Hopefully you will find time to relax and take a soothing bath. Think of me, and know that I am waiting for you until your return.

By this time, have the Jedi reached the Trade Federation? It has been a couple of days now.

If what you say is true about the Senate, I want nothing to do with politics. Just the thought of all of that craziness. Oh my, sometimes the Senate has so much "mayhem" that your Senate session must end? How do you put up with that, dear? Now I want to make sure that you get plenty of rest.

Oh yes, how could I ever forget your favorite bread! I shall send you cookies and bread immediately. Expect something from me often. If I cannot be near you physically, then I will do what I can…expect to be surprised, my knight. I have just sent your cousin with the bread, cookies, and bubble bath. Let me know if you would like anything else.

The Jedi have not reported in? What could be delaying them? Darling….when were they supposed to arrive?

Senator Palpatine of Naboo….is he holding up well under all of this? Oh dear…his wife must be so worried. Wait, is he married? I have never heard anyone mention his wife. If he has no wife, who would cheer him up? Dear, I'm sending along an extra batch of cookies. Give them to the Senator for me.

Just hearing from you relieves some of my worries.

You know that I am willing to come to be near you. However, if you do not want me to come, I shall stay on Alderaan. You have been having Senate meetings late at night? Dear, please make sure you are taking care of yourself. I have delivered your messages of assurance to the people.

I am planning some surprises for your return. I think you will be very pleased. If I must stay here on Alderaan, then stay here I will. There are so many gardens and programs, and much talking to do with the people here.

There is no doubt that this is an abnormal time. The poor Supreme Chancellor! Hopefully, you will work your Senatorial wonders and the Senate will be brought back into relative peace. It would be horrendous if other Senators challenged him at this point. No, dear, the Senate must stay focused. The Supreme Chancellor has allowed the Trade Federation and their allies to walk all over him? This cannot be favorable. Must things stay like this?

He sounds like a very good man. You must support him. I am sure he is in need of as much support and encouragement as possible. I know that you are being supportive of him. Oh…that poor couple! Finis and his wife, after this Trade Federation situation is handled, we must throw them a romantic dinner.

Bail! I hope that this is just something temporary in the Senate, and that the future will not be so bleak. It seems that things could only get worse. The Republic would not be able to stand against so much turmoil. If it cannot deal with a trade dispute, how could it deal with major issues?

The Trade Federation Organization must be held accountable for their move against Naboo. The Republic cannot allow them to get away with so much, and still be able to stand! If the group can walk over the Supreme Chancellor, what of the Republic?

The kind of love we have is something that, sadly, some people will never find. People settle for second best. Although there is no one exactly like you, there are other good men in the galaxy. Why do women settle for such scum and lowlives as some do?

Yes, I do want to be informed about what is going on in the Senate, what you are facing. I want to somehow share that struggle with you. You are not meant to face such things alone. The truth is, it does unsettle me some, but that cannot be helped. If you kept such important information from me, yes, I would not speak to you again…at least for a couple of hours, but then I would miss your wit, your good humor, and your loving voice.

Hopefully it will not be long before we can stand arm and arm, staring at the same sunset in the same location.

Know that I am forever thinking of you, and I shall look at the sunset tonight, thinking of you. I will imagine that you are there with me, sharing in the breathtaking view, your lips on mine.

I love you….never forget that I am always loving you.

I anxiously wait to hear from you again.

Your wife,

Sara


	7. Note 7 Bail

Author - Kynstar (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1087147

My Darling,

Let me start out saying that things have not gotten better...needless to say they have worsen.

The Jedi have returned...but only barely. They had to rescue the queen from her own planet! The Trade Federation appears to have taken over Naboo and attempted to force the girl to sign a treaty of some sort. In the fleeing of the planet their ship was damaged and they had to make a stop to Tatooine to get the ship fixed up.

My dear...I will know the result of what the Republic will do about it shortly. The meeting is fixing to take place. Finis has called us all together.

Palpatine is threatening to do a vote of no confidence in behalf of Finis...I truly hope this does not happen. The poor man...it would devastate him! He has tried so hard and done so much for the Republic...it isn't his fault that there are Senators out there that are out to get him. I can't understand, love, how anybody can be so greedy...so power hungry to take down a man of good worth. It is so frustrating at times! We are here to represent our people! To help them in any way possible. But yet there are people out there that don't care about the ones they represent...but only about themselves. It gets to me, and I can't stand seeing things like that happen. And continue to happen.

I'm sorry hon...I don't mean to ramble. The girl is young only 14 I do believe. So young to have to go through all this. I am sure that Naboo is supporting her, I know Palpatine is trying. I am unsure as to how this will turn out. But I will let you know as soon as it is over. I'm worried...truly worried at how this will spark a change. A change that will not be for the better.

As I have told Correon about usually knowing somewhat of how things turn out...this one has me baffled and lost.

Correon has gotten married, love! If anything good I can correspond to you, perhaps this is. A woman has won his heart and probably has him wrapped around her fingers like you have me. I miss you...maybe once this blows over I can come home for a few days. I am sure Finis could spare me for a little while. I will ask him once this is over. I need to get away for a little while at least. When I do...we will go on that walk at the first sunset, all alone, nobody to disturb us.

Mayhem...my dear it is like a madhouse here. Especially now upon the accusations the Jedi and Queen Amidala are stating. I wonder how Nute is going to react to this. I bet he tries to bluff his way out... I will let you know as soon as the meeting is over with.

Palpatine...is not holding up too well. Yes he's keeping his demeanor calmly, but even I can tell he is upset and disturbed at the events. His threat of no confidence is a major surprise. I hope it does not come to this...it will not go well at all.

Fear not my dear, Correon is here and I can talk with him regularly. I have a few others that I can confide with, but not as completely as I can with you.

I love you and I await those surprises that you mentioned. I can't wait to hold you in my arms once more...taste your sweet lips. As I said, as soon as this blows over I will be coming home for a few days at least. Soon love, I will be there.

All my love -

Bail


	8. Note 8 Breha

Note 8

Bail,

Things have gotten worse in the Senate? How could things be worse than what you had described? What is happening there that makes things worse?

The Queen's ship has been damaged? That's terrible!!! It the damage beyond repair? Will a rescue team by sent to get them? Please tell me when you hear something, ANYTHING!!! I'm very worried about the Queen, she's quite young, and I think just a little too young to be dealing with a war and all this, don't you?

Tell me, if you're somehow able or accidentally run into her. I doubt you would run into her, but please tell me if you ever meet her. I would like you to tell her that we are thinking of her.

What kind of treaty did the Trade Federation try to force her to sign?

Wouldn't a vote of no confidence kick him out of office? What could the other Senators be thinking…trying to replace the head of the Senate at a time like this?

Remember, my loving husband, that not every Senator is as wonderful as you. You are the most honest Senator I have ever met. What has become of the Senate that you are not all fighting for the same thing…what is in everyone's best interest? How can some of those other Senators even stand to look at themselves in the mirror? Wouldn't they be ashamed?

And what of their wives? If that is how they treat their people, how do they treat their wives and families? (the men), as for the women Senators, how could they be good mothers and wives if they are corrupt in dealing with the people they are charged to care for? The people of their planet?

No, you go ahead and "ramble" all you want, dear. These are concerns, and I know that they weigh on you. I want to know what you are going through. Did you receive all of the care packages I have been sending you?

It is too bad that such a young queen is faced with all of this to handle. Does she have good advisors? Ah…I am glad that she has such a Senator that wishes to support her. I hope that he advises her well.

What kind of change do you feel this will bring on the Republic?

I am making you a blanket. The seasons are changing on Coruscant, and I know you didn't bring one with you. I will be able to get it to you in a week. At least it will be some warmth for you.

Correon is now married? That is wonderful! Does he have wedding pictures? Oh! To have you around for a few days after all of this…it is what I long for. I cannot wait until we can have a nice romantic dinner somewhere fancy, and spend an entire day together again. We can go swimming and walking in the woods, like we used to before we were married. I ache for you to hold me once again. I wish I could be near you to know that all is going well. It relieves me some to hear you say so in this form of correspondence, but it is not the same as being near you.

A sunset with you…and a nice walk…just the two of us….even your giving me that hope cheers me up.

You must find a way to get away from that "madhouse," as you called it! Please find some time to relax.

To think that the Jedi are involved with this, as is a young Queen….how can the Trade Federation stand for it? How can they have any support? They have certainly lost all my respect. I am not going to support them in the least in the future.

Palpatine is not holding up too well? Oh…he must be under so much stress. Does he have anything that might take his mind off the situation for a little while. Why…why don't you go exercising with him sometime. I know you like to run. Find out if he does, and if he could spare a few moments. I bet he would like the company, and I think it would be good for both of you.

I am glad that you have such a good friend in Correon. The two of you can keep one another company….maybe all three of you could relax together.

And I shall await your return, my Knight in Shining Armor.

Try not to stay up too late, dear. I love you very much, and it concerns me to know that you are in that Senate environment.

Sara


	9. Note 9 Bail

Author - Kynstar (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1087147

Sara,

I'm sorry that I have not been able to get back in touch with you my dear...things have certainly gone from bad to worse. Well...maybe I am still unsettled as to what has happened.

The Jedi have brought the Queen here, and she immediately was given a session with Finis' approval. But love...my dear this session did not go all that well.

Remember when I told you that the possibility of a vote of no confidence? Well it has happened...it has happened.

Palpatine did get Queen Amidala to put Finis down. Now a new election is being held for a new Chancellor. I am uncertain how this will come about. This was a bad move in my opinion...we don't need a change of office, we needed to work together!

The Trade Federation kept insisting that a envoy go and examine the situation on Naboo. But the Queen said that her people were starving! Being held in camps...oh Sara how can people be so cruel? I believe her because why would a little girl lie? Lie about something so serious? I felt so sorry for her, she held strong though throughout the meeting.

If I see her I will inform her that you are thinking of her. You are such a loving soul. How I miss you...

I'm not 100% certain as to what type of treaty, probably for her to give over Naboo to them...or something similar. I am glad that it did not happen. Naboo is such a beautiful world, almost as beautiful as our Alderaan.

The Vote did happen...and as I said. I am unsettled about this. Finis took it hard. I don't think he had imagined that it would go this far. I have as of yet talked with him. I am going to try and track him down though. I know it will be hard on him and his family.

I still can not believe this...has the Republic fallen so low that we now kick our fellow delegates out of office?

I know my dear that the other Senators are not like me. Perhaps it is better that they are not, maybe I am too soft and compassionate. Maybe I should become stricter...but it isn't in me to be that way! It isn't easy to turn your back on those in need, whether it is my fellow Alderaanians or other people from different solar systems. It isn't right...

I would think that they would be ashamed of what they do, but obviously greed, power, and other 'glorious' things have blinded them to what the true motive of a Senate is.

Thank you love for listening to my rambling, I sometimes have to sit down and write things out so I can get it off my chest. At least I don't allow it to build up. That would make me sick...then if I did do that then I would be sickly all the time.

Yes my angel, I have received all the packages and I thank you more than you'll ever know. The cookies, the bread, the holopics; I thank you for them all. It has brightened my days, believe me my dear. And some days I truly need that.

As far as I know the Queen has great advisors...though most of them are on Naboo. Palpatine seems to be helping her, I just hope for the better and not for the worse.

Change...we are as of now going through a change. This, I believe will be the start of a new chain of events. A chain that I am uncertain about. I don't like having this unsettled feeling. This is the first time and it is frightening. I am unsure as to how to go, what to do...and you know me this does not go well with who I am.

Only you sweetheart would remember something as the changing of the season. Thank you, I will look forward for the blanket. Are you making it with the Alderaanian blues?

Yes and his wife will be meeting with you soon. I have sent the time and date so you can meet her at the landing platform.

My dear...just thinking of having a romantic dinner with you sends my heart pounding. I have missed being with you...sadly I have forgotten when we were last together due to all the bustling and chaos that the Senate has been in lately. I as well can't wait to be with you.

I am uncertain as if the new Chancellor will allow me to take time off once he or she comes into office. But I will petition for some time. I need to get away and clear my head of all this craziness. Amazing...this had never affected me as such before.

I look forward to relaxing with you, my dear. If ever, whenever that time will come.

The Jedi have pledge to help, so perhaps this won't last much longer. I can not believe that the Trade Federation could be so bold...or should I say so foolish?

I tried to get a hold of Palpatine to offer my assistance and perhaps exercise with him, but he has been busy and even more so now that the Queen is on Coruscant.

Correon is a great friend, poor guy is probably running as ragged as I am.

Knight in shining armor? Oh love...you are so sweet to think of me as such. I will always be your chivalrous gentleman if at all possible.

Staying up late...oh that's a new concept. I have been continually lately, perhaps once this blows over I will crawl into bed and sleep for who knows how long. I can only hope...

Write when you can, and I will dream of you whenever my head hits the pillow. Take care love, and fret no more, soon this will be over.

Your loving and devoted husband...

Bail


	10. Note 10 Breha

Note 10

Dearest Bail,

Everyone here is fine…we are getting along just fine but I wish you were here. I miss you so much and keep you in my prayers every night.

You must be very relieved that Queen Amidala arrived on Coruscant safely. I know I am. Have you been able to speak with her in person yet?

Naboo's Senator must have comforted Queen Amidala and he would be in the position to give her good advice. Did the Queen speak well?

Everyone is getting along find on Alderaan. I wish that it remains that way until you return. I would never wish that you would have to deal with something so dangerous alone. I hope soon you will be with me again on Alderaan.

It breaks my heart to hear that the Senate Session that was scheduled to help Queen Amidala and her people did not go well. To think of all she's been through to get here, and to hear the results…

I do remember you mentioning the threat of a vote of no confidence. I cannot believe that it happened, and at such a time as this! How could the Senate afford to make such a move in the middle of a crisis?

Are you certain that it was Palpatine that got Queen Amidala to put Finis down. Finis was a good man. If one of those corrupt Senators gets elected, I'd hate to think what that would do to the Senate.

The Queen must have spoken the truth. Her people are starving and being held in camps? That is horrible. The rest of the Senate should have been able to tell that Naboo's situation was serious. What is wrong with your fellow Senators? I am glad to hear that she held up. I wish that I was there to comfort her.

Naboo is a sovereign system. Would the Senate stand to see an entire planet belong to a trade organization? It sounds ridiculous, but then I remember that we are discussing the Senate. I have heard that Naboo is much like Alderaan. Maybe some day we can visit the planet ourselves.

Have you been able to talk to Finis about what happened? That poor man must need a lot of comforting, and I am sure he would appreciate someone to talk with. Oh, yes, and his family! His wife and his children….will he be seen as a disgrace on his own planet? Will he be able to resume a normal life?

Something is out of place that the Senate would stoop that low. Perhaps you can influence the nominations. You are a respected man for your honesty and for what you have done for Alderaan.

No, you are not too soft and compassionate, not at all. You are my loving husband, who is doing what he feels is right for not only our people, but for all the people of Alderaan. You do not know corruption. You are the type of politician that others should aspire to. Don't ever think differently, though it must be hard not to. That is why I am here…to remind you that that isn't the case.

I like knowing what is going on in your life, dear, and I want to know how you feel. Oh good, you have received all the packages I have sent you. I have recently sent you a package of new pens. You must be busy with so many official things, that you are using up ink, as well as datapad memory. I have sent you new memory sticks for your personal use.

You think Palpatine may be helping Queen Amidala for the worse? But how? Naboo is his planet too, and it is his people that are suffering. I mention this only because you stated that "Palpatine seems to be helping her, I just hope for the better and not for the worse." I can see through this statement that you believe he may be helping her for the worse.

Dear, try to relax. Get some rest. You should back a Senator that you know you can trust to actually help the Senate, and get him nominated. Why not your friend Correon. His wife has stopped by and we have been talking a lot, crying together, and spending much time in one another's company. We are preparing a little surprise for you and Correon once you are able to come back to Alderaan for a while.

You believe this may be the first in a chain of events? It is probably because you have been tired, so much has happened in the Senate lately, and the Senate has taken a drastic measure in a time of crisis. Of course it is never fun to be uncertain of the future, but you just need to step forward, and think about what you can do now. You cannot change what happened in the Senate session, so work with it, and use it to your advantage, dear.

Yes, yes, dear…the blanket that I am making is being constructed with the Alderaanian blues. Very pretty. I think you will like it.

Then you must count on having a romantic dinner with me after the Naboo situation, and now, the Senate nominations and elections and other important decisions that will need to be made with a new Supreme Chancellor.

I hope that the Trade Federation, or similar crisis does not occur on another planet. Dealing with this sort of issue once is more than enough. Of course Palpatine would be busy. Perhaps you could make an appointment with him?

Please let me know of anything new in the Senate.

Your wife,

Sara


	11. Note 11 Bail

Author - Kynstar (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1087147

My darling wife,

I miss you so much as well…the nights are so lonely and all to empty without you by my side.

The Queen is agitated and quite upset…as you know and what I've told you prior, the Senate has not allowed anybody to assist Naboo with their troubles. This is just so wrong…I can't understand my dear, I can't. I just hope the Jedi can help her. She is leaving again and I hear that the Jedi who were with her are accompanying her back to Naboo. I can't believe she is going back there…

She spoke well - straight to the point. And when Finis didn't stand up against the other Senators that down played her proclamation, she called for the vote of no confidence. I am still taken back by that. I just can not believe that she would go that far, but then again it is for her planet. They are suffering and nobody was standing up to help her. Sad…it is so sad to see that so many think so little of the suffering of people. It hurts Sara…I am sometimes ashamed to be a Senator. And why should I? Why should _I_ be embarrassed for being a representative for my people? I thank the stars each and every day that I am not like them.

I will be coming home soon…I need a break. I have to get away for a while once the Naboo crisis is over.

I am sure you have heard that I have been nominated…I don't know what to think of that really. I am shocked, beyond shocked actually. If I am elected things will be straightened up. I will not tolerate others turning their backs on their fellow Senators. It is wrong! We are here to help each other and that is what we _are_ supposed to be doing.

Yes, it was almost disgusting that nobody stood up for her. I tried, but it did not matter. They mentioned an investigation, but that would take too long. Wasn't her word good enough? Apparently not.

I couldn't believe it either. The vote of no confidence could not have come at a poorer time. That was definitely not what was needed to be done.

She might have thought of it herself…though I am not certain. I shouldn't put down the child…but my dear she is just that. A very young woman, but she held strong. Stood up and spoke her mind very well. She is a credit to the Naboo.

My dear she would have benefited from your comfort. I felt so sorry for her. Nobody was willing to help so she did what she had to do. But she is not waiting, she is returning to her home. I think it is an unwise choice…but I am not her Senator or her advisor.

I would love to visit her planet. Naboo is similar to Alderaan somewhat. Perhaps one of these days we can vacation there.

I have not been able to talk with Finis as of yet, I am going to try too. I will inform him that we'll help him in any way possible. I would like to stay in touch with him. I have always enjoyed talking with him about other things than just business. He is an outstanding man and I truly hope this doesn't wreck him too badly. He doesn't deserve to be slammed and left to dry. His family will be there for him, I am just thankful that he has a loving wife like I do.

Correon and I are beginning a plan in case I am elected as the next Chancellor. We will rid the Senate of the corruption and not allow a case like the Naboo to happen again. If I am elected I will probably not be in office all that long due to the fact I will be putting my foot down and changes _will_ be made.

And you have reminded me well, my love. You are the sunshine in my life and will always be as such. I long to be with you again…I know it hasn't been all that long, but it feels almost as if it has been forever. Remember that I love you and always will, my darling.

Thank you for the pens and memory sticks. They will definitely be put to good use. The cookies and bread has been delicious. My secretary is getting a kick out of my actions upon receiving them. I have to fight off my fellow legislators in order to have any left for me!

I do not know Palpatine all that well…there are those that use others to better themselves. The man seems true to his word and I shouldn't be so hard on him. Especially now since we both have been nominated for the position. I think I am just getting paranoid…see what I mean? I need a vacation and will upon the new election along with the Naboo crisis is over with.

Rest? Oh love…if I only knew what that meant. These last few weeks have been hectic. I am sure once it all settles down, things will be getting back to normal and I can then rest. If Palpatine gets elected I will back him up, his campaign seems reasonable and is actually similar to my own.

I am glad that Correon's wife has been able to visit you. I am pleased to know that you two are getting along well! Correon will be happy to hear this. A surprise for the two of us? Hmmm should I be worried? Thank you my heart, we will both look forward to that day then.

I know and it is probably due to being tired. Stressed, tired, stiff, sore….what other words could I use? Paranoid too I guess. I truly hope that nothing worse comes out of this.

Thank you my love. I will look forward to receiving the blanket.

Yes, a romantic dinner, a walk afterward, talking in the library after that…yes I look forward to doing all that with you. And I will impatiently wait for that. Yes, can you believe it? I'm actually impatient for something!

I will attempt to make another appointment with Palpatine. If indeed he is elected, we'll need to work things out. He seems to be in the same mindset about ridding the Senate of the corruption. I am pleased that we have that in common.

I'll let you know anything else that arises once I hear it. May your dreams be calm and of the two of us walking the beach. I had one the other night, it was with you and we were getting married - again.

All my love,

Bail


	12. Note 12 Breha

Note 12

To my loving husband Bail,

Your cousin stopped by this morning and informed me that he heard that a Jedi Master had been killed…a member of the Jedi Council…a Sifo-Dyas. It saddens me to hear about the death of a Jedi. They do so much good for this galaxy. He was on Dantooine, and someone discovered his body. Your cousin was spending some time on Dantooine, and happened to pass by the scene. My understanding is that this is supposed to be restricted information until the Jedi Council authorizes an announcement.

Hopefully we will be able to be in one another's arms soon. How is everything in the Senate? Has it calmed down yet? Has the Supreme Chancellor election been held yet…

You said that the Queen of Naboo is leaving again? She is going to Naboo then…..but that must be so dangerous for her! It's a relief that the Jedi are going with her. What could she wish to accomplish by returning to Naboo. I suppose she may be able to accomplish more by returning than by staying in the Senate…with your election going on.

I am glad to hear that she spoke well. It sounds as if, sadly, she had little other choice than to call for the vote….but still, you would think the Senate would have acted. How can so many elected officials sit together and not say anything? Why would they remain silent? It is obvious that something else was going on, and for some reason it was in their better interest to remain quiet. How could people be controlled like that? Dear….you should never ashamed to be a Senator. You are my husband and a Senator to the Republic. However, you cannot let these people get you down. If the others back off and do not stand up, then you must. Instead of stepping back and giving up, you must step forward and boldly do something. After the election there will be a chance to do that!

Please let me know when you are coming home. That way I can make the proper arrangements….

I'm so proud of you for being nominated! Think of all the wonderful things you could do for the Republic….you would be in the position to initiate changes within the Senate…changes in attitude and how things are run. Yes, I believe you are perfect for the position.

Naboo is known for its politicians.

I wonder what her Senator Palpatine has to say…he must be as worried as we are…even more worried. It is his Queen. He might not have been able to advise her about her decision to return to Naboo, as he has been preparing for the coming election, I am sure.

I hope the Queen is safe.

Yes…let's vacation on Naboo sometime…but we need to wait until everything has calmed down there. I don't think it would do us good to travel there any time soon. We may become more agitated and reminded of the recent happenings in the Senate.

Please tell me what Finis says when you talk to him. We should offer to do something for him….he must be very busy moving…if he is leaving Coruscant, cleaning out his office, and he may need some emotional and financial support for a while. I must write to his wife and see if they need anything.

Even if you are elected and not in office for long, at least that will show others that changes need to be made. Stay strong, my husband. With you on this project, you can really help the Senate. Even if you are not elected, do not discard your plan. You can work with the new Supreme Chancellor and try to win his support with your plan.

And you, my Bail, are my handsome knight and king. You are these things…and but most importantly, you are my husband. You are also a strong leader and good Senator that I know wants to help the Republic. You have no idea how much I have missed you….but hopefully everything will be straightened for you and you can return.

Thank you for telling me about your secretary's reactions….I had forgotten about your secretary. So much work has been done for this….I will have to send her a special treat for helping you out. A nice thank you batch for your secretary, and have mailed it with the blanket. I finally finished it. Inside you will find a surprise.

I am relieved that Palpatine sounds true to his word. You must work with him, no matter who wins the election. If you only banded together, so much could be accomplished, I am sure. Yes, dear…you need a vacation. We both do…together….

Yes…Correon's wife and I have a surprise in the works…that's part of the reason you must tell me when you plan on leaving Coruscant. We need to know how much time we have….no, dear…nothing at all to worry about…..

Yes….when you are away, all I can do is imagine what it would be like to held by you, and walk with you…with your hand on my back and pulling me into an embrace. Until you have returned, I will just have to imagine being with you….which doesn't compare to the time we are actually together.

Thank you….I long to be with you again.

Your wife,

Sara


	13. Note 13 Bail

Author - Kynstar (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1087147

To my Angel of light,

I have heard of that…and am sadden as well. It is disheartening to be reminded at how fragile we are as people. Even Jedi are subjected to all kinds of chaos. They are not infallible as a lot of people believe.

The Senate isn't quite in an uproar as before, but then again they're trying to work things out as they await word from Jedi Master Jinn and his Padawan. We can only hope they'll be able to assist the queen. I truly hope she realizes that the Jedi can not fight the battle for her…

A new Chancellor has been elected - Palpatine has been chosen.

I do believe she is hoping to renegotiate with the Trade Federation…but I don't see how that will be possible since they're supposedly wanting her to sign over the planet to them.

I would have believed that the Senate would have acted upon her cry of help, but unfortunately it appears that most of the Senators are out for themselves only. How sad…how sad that it has come to this. I know I shouldn't be ashamed to be what I am, but it is hard…so hard because others give the name Senator a bad standing. Fear not my love, I will not back down. I will stand strong through thick and thin, regardless of how chaotic it gets around here.

Now that the election is over, I will try to get some time to come home. I have to wait until after the Naboo crisis. I will let you know as soon as I know.

Oh I was totally ecstatic about the nomination! I could not believe it. Correon and I had plans, but we are going to bring them up with Palpatine as soon as the excitement settles down. I truly hope he will be what the Republic needs. He seems to be quite vigilant on cracking down the corruption and bringing wrong to justice. I just hope it is so, because if it is then the ideas that Correon and I had come up with will probably be beneficial.

He is truly worried about his queen and he was against her returning to their home world.

I am unsure if she is safe. Last report I heard was that she had asked for assistance from the Gungans. They are somewhat aquatic and land dwelling natives of Naboo. Perhaps they will be able to help her in her regime to take back Naboo.

Oh I know we need to wait until things calm down. I just thought it would be a nice suggestion. I've seen holopics of the place and it looks stunningly beautiful.

Finis is still worried about the Republic. He is going to lay low for a while before delving into anything. Personally I think he will probably attempt to still assist the Republic in any way possible. I have offered our help and he is very thankful. He says he will keep in touch, which is a relief. I had hoped he would. I enjoy spending time and talking with him. Thank you my dear for writing to his wife when you do. I am sure she would like someone to talk too as well.

I intend to work with Palpatine on those changes. It will be a long lasting project, and probably never ending…but then again most projects that deal with righting the wrongs never do end, do they?

Thank you love…you have always been a queen in my heart. My light and anchor that keeps me going through the long stressful days. Perhaps soon things will become better and I can come home. I just hope I can stay more than a few days…

Thank you for that! I am sure my secretary will be excited about that! I'll ensure she gets it. And I await for the surprise and the blanket then. You know how I love surprises. Can't wait to show off the blanket!

I will work with him, fear not. I can't wait to end the corruption in the Senate. It has grown to the point of being dangerous. I know that all governments have some, it just can't be helped…but over the period of time…too much is just that - too much.

We will let you know when we get the time. We are impatient to find out, but being who we are we have learned patience over the time.

I know love…I can't wait to taste your sweet lips and breathe your flowery scent. You always smell like spring time…soon, soon I will be coming home.

Your adoring husband,  
Bail


	14. Note 14 Breha

Note 14

To my brave knight,

You have heard of Jedi Master Sypho-Dyas' death too? The news must have reached public knowledge by now. It's such a shame. Do they know any more of what may have caused his death? I realize he was murdered, but is there any new information?

Has the Senate heard news about the Senate situation? Or have you heard if the Council has heard from Jedi Master Jinn or his Padawan? The Jedi cannot fight a battle for the Queen? What are they allowed to do?

Oh…Palpatine has been elected. I'm sorry the election did not work out for you, dear. Maybe it will be better anyway. You can still work on your ideas and make a difference, without all the pressure. You won't be stuck on Coruscant most of the time, and we can spend more time together. How are you holding up? What do you think of the election?

At least the Jedi are with her. If the Trade Federation tries to force her to sign the treaty, they might be able to stop it…or they may be able to figure an alternative or give her ideas. I cannot imagine that they will not allow the Jedi to fight for them though.

That is the strong husband that I know. Even if others have perverted the name "Senator," you are upholding the true title. That is the most important thing. Please let me know what has been going on on Coruscant.

Palpatine sounds like he will be good for the position. He will make a good Supreme Chancellor if all that you have said about him is true. If he wants to end corruption as much as you do, he's what we need! Many Senators respect him, right? He can influence many, and with your help, corruption can be cracked down on. You and Correon must talk with him! Palpatine must be so caring and compassionate. I hope he hears good news from his Queen.

The natives of her planet will help her? I hope she knows what she is doing. Do you know anything more?

Yes, it would be a nice vacation spot. You'll have to surprise me with when we will go to Naboo.

Finis must be in shock. He had been the Supreme Chancellor, and now he has been kicked out of office. Maybe you could talk with him more and try to learn how he is feeling, what he plans to do. I bet he will help out the Republic in any way he can too. Have you talked with him about why he did not act on the Naboo situation during the special Senate session?

Please let me know how working with Palpatine about the changes goes. With several people on your side, I think you guys will be able to right the wrongs faster. Yes…especially if Palpatine is on your side.

Have you received the blanket yet? I sent it not long ago, but it may have gotten there by now.

Oh, Bail….I have missed you…….so much. You must come back to Alderaan soon!

Your loving wife (remember you will always have my love, no matter where you are),

Sara


	15. Note 15 Bail

Author - Kynstar (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1087147

Love of my life,

I have not heard much more on the Jedi's death except that even to the Order it is puzzling. I guess it wasn't during the line of duty when it happened, so that is interesting. If I hear more I will let you know.

We have heard back from the Jedi working with Queen Amidala...Naboo has been freed from the Trade Federation's grasp, but at a heavy cost. Naboo lost many people during this scuffle that became a hard fight. And the Jedi have lost someone too...Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn has fallen as well. I feel for his apprentice, bright young man that one is. I bet even though he is a Jedi that the loss of his Master lies heavy on him.

Queen Amidala must be relieved at having her people liberated and also rid of the Trade Federation's oppression. I just hope that Naboo can recover from all this mess. I believe it will.

I am not worried really that I was not elected. It actually is slightly a relief that I didn't. It means that I can still assist Alderaan and have time with you. A Chancellor's life is usually full of work and hardly any room left for family. I admired Finis for finding time to be with his family when I knew that there was hardly any left over to have with them. It is probably good that Palpatine is single.

I am still working on my ideas and will bring them up to Palpatine once Correon and I arrange a meeting with him.

I assume that the Treaty was rewritten because the Queen worked something out with the Trade Federation - besides having them leave her world and solar system. I am so glad that all this chaos is over...I am just hoping that nothing else will occur. I do not think the Republic could handle something else. I am still slightly confused at how it got so out of control in the first place.

You have no idea how much that makes me feel better, love. If you believe in that and continue to remind me of such...perhaps I won't fall into such a slump again. I am so sorry Angel for being so depressed earlier...it is just hard sometimes and I can't understand why people do what they do.

I can only hope he means well for the Republic. It was a stressful time and out of cycle election, but who knows...perhaps we needed something like this to happen to wake up the other Senators. They _have_ to see what is going on. The Senate isn't as easy and laid back as most of them think it is. I do believe he will crack down the corruption, he states that he will. I am going to let him know that I will be backing him 100% on that. Correon will stand with me as well.

I have heard that the Gungans, an amphibian type race that are natives to her planet, helped in the conflict. It is nice to know that when a world is in danger that people who have not had contact with each other can rise up and cooperate. I had heard that the Gungans did not like the 'city dwellers'. Perhaps they will have a standing treaty with each other now. I am sure that both parties could benefit from each other.

Then my dear we will spend time there one of these days. Perhaps I can arrange for you to meet the Queen. She seems such a nice young girl.

Finis was in shock and it will take some time for him to get over it. He is going to lay low for a while and try to discover what truly happened. He did not act upon the Naboo crisis because the majority of the Senators that he had been working with wanted the situation to be looked at. I think it was pressure that kept him from speaking up.

I will let you know how things work out once we've had our meeting with Palpatine. I am sure that there are others than just me and Correon who want to rid the corruption in the Senate.

Thank you for the blanket sweetheart! It is lovely and nice and thick. It will keep me warm during the lonely nights and remind me of you. I do miss you...the bed is awful large without you. Amazing at the accommodations that they give Senators.

Now that the Naboo crisis is over - which we are still investigating - I will attempt to schedule some off time to come home and be with you. It might be another week or two due to the investigations, but I will be coming home soon love.

You are the light of my life and your smiling face brightens my heart. I will be coming home soon.

Bail


	16. Note 16 Breha

Note 16

To my dearest Bail,

I do hope that the Jedi Master's family has been contacted – I'm referring to Sifo-Dysas' death…but oh dear, I also hope that Qui-Gon's family has been notified as well. Have you heard anything more about Sifo-Dyas? It always saddens me to hear of the death of a Jedi. They serve the Republic so faithfully.

I'm very relieved to hear that Naboo had been freed! Hopefully that means that you can come home again soon. I'm sorry that Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn fell in the battle. He will be greatly missed by everyone who knew him. All battles come with a price, dear. I would be better if we could always avoid war. Of course the loss of his master lies heavily on Obi-Wan. Jedi are human. They experience emotion just like the rest of us.

Yes, I'm sure that Queen Amidala is very relieved at the outcome of the battle. But she must be very tired! I hope that there are people around her to keep her company. She has been through quite a trial! I'm sure that Naboo will be able to recover from the invasion. The people on Naboo seem to be very strong willed and determined. Why they even have produced a Supreme Chancellor now!

In truth, I too am glad that you were not elected. Had you been become the Supreme Chancellor you would have surely been continually pulled from my side, and then where would we be. I would never get to see you! Your help is much needed on Alderaan, which your people will be glad to see you again. Yes, since Palpatine is single, he will not have to worry about devoting such time to his family. He also does not have to worry about being in a leadership position of an entire planet.

Oh good! I am pleased to hear that you are still meeting with Palpatine. Have you and Correon been able to meet with him yet?

What kinds of punishments will the Trade Federation receive from the Republic? Or do you think that the Republic has become so corrupt that this situation will be ignored? I hope that nothing else occurs in the Republic…because I want you home!

Dear, you do not need to apologize to me for your depression. Anyone would be depressed were they in your situation. Then you and I are in the same boat. I do not understand why people do the things that they do sometimes either.

Sometimes it takes a tragedy to wake people up to the mess that they are in. I think you may be right that maybe this event, although it was not good in itself, something good could have come from it. If it means having you home more often, and under less stress, and as long as it helps the Republic function better, then the outcome was still good.

I'm glad that both you and Correon will be backing up the Supreme Chancellor as he seeks to end the corruption in the Senate.

Yes, sometimes a bad event pulls people together who normally would not know one another. I'm sure that the Gungans and the people of Naboo will be working together once again.

I wanted to let you know that you have received a formal invitation to an awards ceremony that will be held on Naboo. I will attach it to this letter.

Oh Bail, I would so like to meet the Queen of Naboo! I have been hearing so much about her. Can it be arranged?

Oh yes, I do hope that Finis gets some time to lay low. Do you know if he is in need of anything? Is there any way that we can help him or his family? It is a shame when people feel too pressured to be able to speak their mind. Is that how bad things are in the Senate?

Oh you know that I could not let you be away without the blanket. I would like you to know that I am always thinking of you. Yes, and the bed at home is awfully lonely without you as well.

What a relief! You will be home soon.

I love you!

Your wife,

Sara


	17. Note 17 Bail

Author - Kynstar (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1087147

To my loving wife,

I would assume if Master Sifo-Dyas or Jinn had any that they would have been. Jedi don't usually have family, so to speak, but we can only hope they were.

Sadly no, I haven't heard much on his death. They're (the Jedi) are being vague about it. Makes me wonder as if they don't even know. Odd if this is true…It is sad indeed when we lose one of our Guardians.

I am attempting to get a few days off shortly after the Naboo celebration. I believe it should be possible for me to come home, if only for a day or two.

I know, love…but you know me. I do not enjoy battles or the stories that usually comes afterward.

I have heard that she is extremely relived and that the recovery will take some time. But it has come with an extra additive - an alliance with the amphibian race (the Gungans) that dwells in their waters. That can only be considered one good thing that has come out of all of their troubles.

We do truly hope that the new Chancellor can aid in the matters of ridding the corruption from the Senate. But that will be extremely hard. Where ever there are large governments, there usually will be some corruption there.

We haven't meet with him as of yet, but hopefully after the Naboo celebration and possibly after my couple of days vacation we can meet up with the Chancellor.

The trial will be held shortly after the celebration. The punishments could range from mild to severe. I can only hope for the severity, but who knows…it is well known that they have friends in high places.

I too, my dear hope nothing else comes up. If I am able to come home, I will. Believe me I long for our sunset walks and to meet with our people.

Though it shouldn't take tragedies to make people see the truth of matters at hand. Most of the time common sense is all they need to follow up on. But alas…there are those that are lacking in that area.

If the man keeps to his plans for ridding the corruption, we will most definitely be there to help.

Oh I was totally taken back when I heard that the Gungans did join them in an alliance.

Yes, sometimes a bad event pulls people together who normally would not know one another. I'm sure that the Gungans and the people of Naboo will be working together once again.  
I've been asked to attend? Well I guess I better attend then, don't want to disappoint anyone. Would you like to attend with me, my love? You could then meet the young queen. Perhaps afterward we could then return to Alderaan together, perhaps as an extra push in getting my few days off.

I haven't heard whether or not he is in need of anything, but a few rumors have spread that his wife might have fallen ill. I am not totally sure on this though.

With all my love, I so can't wait to see you again my darling.

Bail


	18. Note 18 Breha

Note 18

To my most handsome Bail,

Oh, but the Jedi must have friends. SOMEONE must be mourning the loss of Master Sifo-Dyas and Jinn. Maybe the Jedi are still investigating the death of Master Sifo-Dyas? That might explain why they are being vague about his death.

That is such wonderful news! Finally my Bail will be home for at least a day or two. Do you have any idea how much I have looked forward to hearing those words from you?

Yes, I know all too well that you do not enjoy battles or the stories that usually come afterwards…but still, this is an occasion to celebrate!

I am relieved to hear that Queen Amidala is doing well, and I do understand that the recovery from the situation will take some time. I'm pleased to hear that the people of Naboo have made an alliance with the native Gungans. Perhaps this alliance will have grater ramifications for the entire Republic? Do you think that the Gungans will become involved in government?

Where would a Supreme Chancellor even begin when considering how to rid the Senate of all of the corruption that you keep talking about? Does the Chancellor have a plan? I know you told me a little about your committee, but I am wondering if the Chancellor himself has a solid plan. Yes, I suppose that with large governments there will usually be some degree of corruption. I just wish that people were decent enough to realize that corruption hurts everyone in the end.

I would like to meet up with the Chancellor very much. Can a meeting with him really be arranged? I would like to get a sense for the sort of man that you work under.

Please do keep me posted about the trial for the Trade Federation leaders. The health of the Republic will be displayed by how severe the punishment that the Trade Federation receives. For attacking a planet within the Republic, they should have their entire trade franchise revoked!! You say that it is well known that the Trade Federation has friends in high places. But who could these friends be? Let us hope that the members of the Senate do what is right in this situation, regardless of who anyone's friends are.

We will definitely be having our sunset walks to moment you come home! And yes, our people will be glad to see you. Everyone seems so worried about you. Your cousin dropped by the other day to say that he is anxious to hear how things are going in the Senate. He wants to know your opinion on the new Supreme Chancellor.

I hope that the alliance between the Gungans and the people of Naboo will be lasting. Do you think it will?

I would love to attend the awards ceremony and the parade with you! Oh, to be by your side again….it has been far too long! Expect to seem me on Naboo tomorrow evening. I will be by your side at that time. Can you arrange a meeting with the Queen? You know me all too well! I could not possibly go to Naboo and not see this Queen. Yes, yes. After the ceremony and parade, we can return to Alderaan together!!

You say that Valorum's wife might have fallen ill. Have you heard the news? One of the servants just informed me that Valorum's wife is dead. Do you know anything about this situation?

I'm looking forward to seeing you again and being by your side.

With all my love as well,

Sara


	19. Note 19 Bail

Author - Kynstar (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1087147

Note 19  
Darling wife,

Prepare yourself! Your adoring husband should be arriving soon to Naboo. I can't wait to see you again, it has been too long. I just hope we have some time prior to the celebration. I want to hold you in my arms for a while, I've missed you my love.

Not sure on if the Gungans will get involved or not...I don't know enough about the race to say either way. Perhaps you can discuss this with the Queen when you meet her?

The Chancellor mentioned something of a plan, but has not had the chance to elaborate, I'm sure after the celebration and things get semi back in order, he'll reveal it. Our committee is growing and we have a petition ready for him to sign, but we will see if he does or not.

He will be at the celebration, so maybe you will be able to meet with him some.

I'll keep you updated on the Trade Federation news, as of right now the trial is still to be handled once this is over (celebration). If I had my way I would banish them from the Republic all together!

I long for those walks my dear. I have put in for a week after the celebration for vacation time. I can only hope I will be able to take it. We'll see once the celebration is over. If nothing comes up, we can leave after meeting with the Queen. We can finally go home together and spend time doing whatever you want.

As for Finis...let me tell you after the celebration. Let us enjoy this time together and whatever you do, don't leave my side. I might get jealous thinking you have hidden a sweetheart somewhere.

See you soon!

All my love,  
Bail


	20. Note 20 Breha

Note 20

To my handsome husband,

I'm at a loss for words after experiencing all of these festivities. Naboo is absolutely breathtaking, and it was made all the more so because you were at my side. It was fun to see the Gungans celebrating during the parade. The young Skywalker boy looked so cute in his Jedi robes, receiving his award.

I've missed you so much….to finally be in your arms again…..I would gladly stay in your arms forever.

Meeting the Queen of Naboo was beyond anything that I had imagined. She is so young, and yet she is such a strong person. She is also modest, a trait which I highly admire in her.

I would like to hear of this plan that the Chancellor has. Have you learned anymore about what it might be? I did see the Chancellor, but I did not get a chance to speak with him. He seemed to be purposely avoiding me, but that may just have been my imagination.

I would certainly like to see the Trade Federation banned from the Republic as well! Can they do that, dear? Are they able to ban financial or trade groups? They have their own Senator. I would guess that would make it harder…what with the corruption in the Senate and everything!

I savored all of the walks that we took together on Naboo!!

It is so nice to be with you on Alderaan again. I hope that you can stay for a long time. I also hope that you will be able to make more frequent visits to Alderaan, since this business with the Trade Federation has been settled. It has been settled, hasn't it?

If nothing big comes up, I will not need to write you until the major Senate meeting that takes place every year. I will write you yearly during those times. Otherwise, I will be seeing you in person.

Dear, what have you learned about Finis? It seems like you might know something that I don't know. You haven't told me yet.

It is my hope that I will not have to write you until a year from now.

Your very happy wife,

Sara


	21. Note 21 Bail

Author - Kynstar (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1087147

Note 21  
To the Light of my life,

The vacation was the best! And I so dearly needed that time with you. I'd loved to spend forever with you, (well in a way I'm hoping that is so!) but alas work does draw me away. We'll have more time together, even if I have to schedule a year in advance! I also enjoyed seeing the others again. I do hope they don't think I neglect them, though I'm sure they don't since I handle all the political aspects on Coruscant. I just miss being on Alderaan... amazing at how you don't miss something until you lose it. Of course I haven't lost it, I'm just saying I'm not there as often as I like to be.

Would you like to take some time off in the future and visit Naboo again? The falls were one of the best places to visit I thought.

I'm thrilled you enjoyed the time with the Queen. She is going to go far if she handles things the same in the future. I hear they're wanting to elect her again for Queen. I bet her family is so relieved that it all turned out the way it did and that she'll be ruling for another term.

I haven't gotten the full spectrum of the Chancellor's plans on ridding the corruption in the Senate, but he's supposedly on top of it.

As you've found out...the Trade Federation got out of it. I do not understand how or why this happened. I'm afraid the corruption is more of a problem than we all have realized. Devastating to have witnessed that, let alone the uproar it caused!

My love...Finis' wife did pass on and he took it badly. He had to be restrained and medicated. The Chancellor is supposedly handling all of that. But this is worrisome to me. I don't like the feeling I have about all of this. I'm hoping to find out more and how Finis is doing now, but I can't come up with anything. I'm still trying though. I will let you know as soon as I find out.

I will miss our talks, but hopefully if things remain calm (well as can be I should say...since the Naboo incident is over and things are starting to fall into a regular routine once more) I should be able to visit Alderaan, perhaps several times a year. And maybe you can come visit once in a while too?

Take care my dear and hopefully things will stay calm enough for me to visit within the next couple of months.

Your ever loving husband,  
Bail


	22. Note 22 Breha

Note 22

Four years after the Naboo Invasion

Four years later

To my handsome King,

It is hard to imagine that it has been four whole years since we were talking about Naboo and that horrible invasion.

I would love to spend forever with you as well, but do remember that whenever you are away, we are not truly apart. We can always send one another a message. It is never the same as being with you face to face, but know that I am always thinking of you.

It has been truly unbelievable how much time you and I have been able to spend together. It is almost as if we are living in a dream. I know that this dream cannot last. Something will happen in the Republic that will draw you away back to Coruscant, but for now, you are all mine!

I would love to visit Naboo again! How long do you think we could spare for a visit? Yes….you do know how I like waterfalls. Their beauty is next to almost everything that I know.

Have you heard any news about Queen Amidala? Is she still the Queen of Naboo? I hope that she does go far. We need people like her in the Republic. She reminds me a lot of you. Is there a possibility that she could help you in the Senate? I'm sure that her family is VERY relieved that the crisis on Naboo is over. They must be so proud of her!

I'm glad that the Supreme Chancellor is on top of the plans to rid the Senate of corruption.

I haven't heard any more news regarding the Trade Federation. I heard that after the first trial there were appeals that could be made…..three total if I'm thinking of it correctly. Were any appeals made, and if so, what were the outcomes?

What happened to Finis and his wife worries me. Do you know if Finis would have been favorable to your goal of ridding the Senate of corruption? If so, maybe someone was behind what happened to him….and if that is the case….then perhaps you and Correon are also in danger. Oh, do be careful! Have you learned any more about Finis? I don't like the fact that there has been very little said about him, and it's been 4 years!

I hope all is well with you.

Your loving wife,

Sara

Part 2

Six years after the Naboo Invasion

Two years later

The situation with the Trade Federation last year was a bit shaky. I could not believe they were causing all of the riots and whatnot….worse than that, they tried attacking Supreme Chancellor Palpatine!

I'm so relieved that that is now over. I still fear that something worse is brewing for the galaxy. It's been reported that the Trade Federation is no longer part of the Senate. Were they asked to leave, or was it by their choice. What do you think this will mean for the Republic?


	23. Note 23 Bail

Author - Kynstar (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1087147

Note 23  
Four years after the Naboo Invasion  
Four years later

To my darling wife,

I know we can send messages to each other, but alas that isn't the same as holding you and talking with you. I sometimes wish I could leave this position and be with you, but I know my people are counting on me. Does it hurt to want to be a little selfish now and then? But I will carry on and do my duties. I do enjoy them at times, but there are days when I just want to curl up with you and just be with only you.

Oh my dear you have no idea (well then again you most certainly do!) how I enjoyed all that time together. I think I've gotten spoiled! I must make a mental note to do this more often!

Hopefully you enjoyed the couple of days we spent on Naboo. Told you we'd go again. Wasn't sure when, but thought you'd like to spend the last couple days there. I'm so glad you love the waterfalls too. I don't know who wouldn't!

I hear that Queen will be running for Senate soon and Naboo will have to elect a new Queen. Then again, she has run for 2 terms now. I think she will do a splendid job in the Senate if she's elected. I also believe she will also help with our riding of corruption as well.

As for the Trade Federation… I believe things are going well, even if they got off so easy.

It is indeed sad and terrifying to what happened to Finis and his wife. And the fact that I can't find out where he is and how he's doing is even worse. It's like he's fallen off the face of the planet! I do believe that he would have been favorable to ridding the Senate of corruption as well. I'm hoping all will be well with me and Correon. Only time will tell, but have faith my love, things are slightly looking up.

Take care of yourself and give my regards to our people.

Your ever devoting husband,

Bail

Part 2  
Six years after the Naboo Invasion  
Two years later

I was aghast about what the Trade Federation did! Totally unbelievable! Though I am glad they are no longer about of the Senate, but that could bode trouble for the Republic. I just hope they don't go off and do something stupid…

Oh I agree love…not good at all for the Republic. They were kicked out. And about time too if you ask me! But like I mentioned before, let us hope that it won't be an issue later on against us. Who knows how devious Nute can really be.

Until the next time,

Bail


	24. Note 24 Breha

Note 24

Seven years after the Naboo Invasion

One year later

My dear husband Bail,

How are things in the Senate? I've heard nothing but bad news lately through the media. I've heard that there have been an increase in space pirate activity somewhere in the outer rim? How is the Republic handling this?

I agree with you – staying in contact with you is not the same as you being by my side and holding me. It seems like it has been weeks since we were able to be with one another. Our people are anxious to hear from you as well. I still think that you should be able to take vacations every once in a while. There are how many members in the Senate? I'm not trying to downgrade your importance, dear, but I want you to know that the entire Senate does not hang on your efforts. I worry that you are exhausting yourself. Your work is important, but there are others who hold to your ideals. They too must take up the fight. If you never have a vacation, then you will render yourself of little use to your own cause. You will not be able to do anything.

Yes, I very much enjoyed the time that we did spend on Naboo. It was wonderful to go back there again. Queen Amidala, though she has gotten older, is still the Queen. Isn't her second term as Queen almost up? The waterfalls! I wish that every planet had them! If all planets had such a beautiful landscape, maybe people would be less likely to take the time to plot corruption….and more time to appreciate the beauty of creation.

So then Queen Amidala will be running for Senate soon. Oh good! I agree that such a person as she will do an excellent job as Senator! She could be another person on your committee! Queen Amidala was able to move the Senate seven years ago for the vote of no confidence. Leaders from all over the Republic have much respect for what she did for Naboo, and how she handled the invasion. If you are able to recruit her for your committee, then you will have no problem finding others to join. You will have an official Senate committee within no time!

I've heard that the Trade Federation has threatened to leave the Republic. Is that true?

I have never liked this business with Finis' whereabouts. From what you said about him when you talked of him, he does not seem the type who would just drop off the face of the planet when the galaxy is in so much turmoil. I do have faith in you, dear…I just can not help but worry about you. Until this business with Finis is solved, I don't think I will rest easy when you are not with me.

What do you think of Palpatine's leadership? It has been a while since we talked of this. Do you think he is capable of handling the increase in turmoil?

It does seem that the Senate did something about the Trade Federation. So they were kicked out of the Senate…..I hope that the Republic is not going to ignore the Trade Federation. As you said, "who knows how devious Nute can be." I hope that someone is keeping watch over his activities.

Well, I look forward to hearing from you soon.

With all my love,

Your wife,

Sara

Part 2

Eight years after the Naboo Invasion

One year later

Bail, I want you to let me know how you are doing, and how the Republic is! I've heard all about this Count Dooku character, who has declared his independence from the Republic, an d has actually started his own form of government that he is calling The Separatists. I have also heard that he has gotten Nute Gunray to join him, and that he sent the following letter to the Supreme Chancellor:

_I've had it with your mediocre leadership. You promise many things, but they're all lies! I've had enough of waiting for you to help us out! Dooku will make a far better Chancellor than you, Your Most Unworshipfullness! Well, you'll no longer be any trouble to us! Neimodia has left the Republic! _

It sounds like things are churning in the Senate. Oh, do be safe. I cannot bear thinking what might happen to you!


	25. Note 25 Bail

Author - Kynstar (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1087147

Note 25  
Seven years after the Naboo Invasion  
One year later

My beloved wife,

Senate seems to be in an uproar over just about everything…courts, planetary issues, etc. I have no idea what has sparked all this mayhem, but it is outrageous to the point of total unrest at times. The Outer Rim is out of our jurisdiction, but I think some Jedi have been chosen to investigate it, not sure though. Something about heighten pirate raids I do believe.

I am going to try and take some leave soon though. I expect before too much longer that I won't be able to take any for quite awhile. I'm sorry love that the upcoming months will be lonely without me. Let us make the best of the time I'm asking for. Is there any particular place you've wanted to go too? I know there are others who share my goals and help with the workload, but it just isn't the same when somebody else does the work. I guess I get that since I started this committee. I had to and I hope you understand. Nobody else would have if I had not have stepped forward and instigated this. But I am going to ask for a week if possible. Think on where you would like to go.

Amidala should have no problem at all being chosen for Senator. I hear that she is technically already doing the work for the position. If only people would do that my love, perhaps the universe wouldn't be so violent at times if they could see the beauty in things.

I look forward to having the new Naboo Senator working alongside us. I do believe she will join our committee. She is against violence and anything about raising an army for the Republic which has been brought up time and time again in the Senate.

Yes…unfortunately (or fortunate for us) the Trade Federation is probably going to leave. Good riddance I say again. We don't need their likes in the Republic. Though I must admit their technology will be sorely missed. I expect it to be used against us sooner or later. Though I can only hope it would be never…

I do hope that nothing will come against us or the others in the committee; so many are against our ideals. If only they could understand what we are for and what we are talking about. If they would only join us it would benefit the Republic! But sadly they don't want to let go of their greed, their power over others…

As for Palpatine, I am uncertain love. He is trying to handle the turmoil, but it is getting out of control to the point that I don't believe he'll be able to handle it much longer. I actually believe something is going to snap. I feel so much tension in the Senate…anything dealing with the Republic now is on edge. The conversations that deal with the Republic are spoken with sarcasm or close to hatred. How has it come to this?

The Trade Federation was kicked out of the Senate and has no representative any longer. I as well hope somebody is overlooking their activities too.

Take care my darling and hope to be able to give you word on some time off.

Your ever loving husband,

Bail

Part 2  
Eight years after the Naboo Invasion  
One year later

I am uncertain about Count Dooku and Serenno. Serenno is a part of the Republic, but as for the background on him I am uncertain. As you well know there are over thousands out there and I can't know them all. There doesn't seem to be anything bad on the man, otherwise I'm sure rumors would be flying about like mad.  
As for me, I'm exhausted. My leave has finally been approved. I will not have too many days, but a week will have to do. Have you decided upon a place to travel too?

As for Nute's letter…yes, it has been shown everywhere. It's as if the Chancellor wants everybody to see it. Which is puzzling to me…why would he? This will cause further unrest in the Senate. Others might follow him to this Count Dooku. Is this what the Chancellor wants? I truly hope not. Maybe I just don't see the plan that Palpatine has in store. I wish the man luck as to whatever it is.

My dear, please do not let this upset you too much. I'll be home soon and we can go on a short vacation together somewhere of your choosing. We'll do whatever you like, just the two of us.

I will be cautious and safe on the travel home.

All my love,

Bail


	26. Note 26 Breha

Note 26

Nine years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

One year later

My brave and dearest husband,

I wanted to let you know that you have received several threatening letters….dear…do you think that someone is really out to kill us?

I'm worried about you. Do be careful. Should we have some of our guards to be with you all the time?

Have you heard any more about these heightened pirate raids? I hope that they have stopped. But that seems to be of not much concern to us.

Why don't we take go visit Naboo again? That is where I would like to go – let's see the water falls and the palace and the fields of wild flowers again!

How is your work in the Senate going, dear? I'm glad that the new Naboo Senator is working alongside you and Correon. I hope that she has joined your committee. Naboo has produced many fine politicians. First, of course there is Chancellor Palpatine, and then there was that Queen Amidala, and now there is this new Senator that you speak of.

Do you know what happened to the Trade Federation? Yes, well, it sounds like a good thing that the Trade Federation was at least kicked out of the Senate.

I am sorry that you are not getting many people to join your committee.

I don't know how people could hate the Republic. It sounds to me like people have given up on the Republic, on the Senate, and on everything else.

Is Serenno still in the Republic now that Count Dooku is the leader of this Separatist group? News of it has even reached Alderaan! Oh, I would not expect you to know all the famous people from the Republic.

Do you know whether the Chancellor supports your cause, or do you think he supports the war? If he supports the war, dear, it's possible that he is showing everyone Nute's letter because he wants to convince other Senators of his going to war. Another thought that I have is that he might be doing this because he wants everyone to know the serious nature of what has taken place. Nute Gunray has joined Count Dooku and supports him! I cannot believe that the Chancellor would want anyone else to join Dooku. Hasn't Palpatine publicly condemned Dooku, and hasn't he said that he refuses to let systems just leave the Republic?

Oh….here you are to arrive. Very good!

(after the hyperdrive fails and pirates take Bail and Sara prisoner, and they finally escape to another planet):

Dear, we're lucky to have escaped those pirates. I overheard them say that there was a bounty hunter looking for you, and that he had made several attempts on your life already. Honey! You did not mention that to me! What is going on? Why would a bounty hunter be after you?

I think we should try to disguise ourselves a little. Do you have any ideas? I think we should stay on this planet for a while….wherever we are, until it's safe for you to go back to Coruscant. We do you think?

With all the love I can muster right now,

Your wife,

Sara


	27. Start of AOTC Note 26 Part 2 Breha

Note 26.5

Ten years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

6 months later

To my very brave Bail,

I cannot tell you how relieved I am that the bounty hunter does not seem to be after us anymore. The guards in the palace on Alderaan help me to be able to sleep at night. I feel so lucky that we were able to escape both times that the bounty hunter tried to kill us.

Changing our last name was wise – Organa is a good last name. Where did you come up with it?

I'm so glad to be back on Alderaan. Our people were so worried about us when they heard of the attacks.

Now that you are back on Coruscant, are you safe? What is happening in the Senate? I know that that important vote regarding the Military Creation Act is being voted on this week. Do you think that your Loyalist Committee will win?

And what about Count Dooku? I hope he hasn't gained very many more systems. What is becoming of the Republic?

Your loving wife,

Breha (it is still hard to get used to writing that name)


	28. Note 27 Bail

Author - Kynstar (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1087147

Note 27  
Nine years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo  
One year later

My ever loving wife,

Dear, please do not fret. We both know that this line of work that I am in often comes with this type of trouble. Sadly, it appears that it has finally come out. I was wondering if this was going to happen. This could be more of an act to get me to change my mind and quit the committee, but I will not. I do hope I have your backing on this? I can't quit this! We must be heard.

I will be extremely careful, love. I'll ensure the guards are about whenever I go to places.

I haven't heard to terribly much about the raids, except they were a slight problem for the Jedi, but I'm sure they could handle them.

We can try to go soon, I'll let you know when the schedule is open for us to go. It surely is a magnificent place to vacation too, I wholeheartedly agree.

Senatorial work is ever the hardest thing to deal with. So many issues arising that need discussed. And yes, Senator Amidala has joined the committee and agrees with our views. This was such an achievement! I am so happy to have her with us.

The Trade Federation has totally backed out of the Republic and has thrown their credits with Count Dooku it appears. I truly hope nothing bad comes from this…but I have a bad feeling, darling. A very bad feeling.

Given up are the correct words, my dear. The Republic has lost faith in itself. Which is never a good thing, not at all.

I'll check to see if Serenno is still a part of the Republic or if they have fallen out.

The Chancellor is dead beat on protecting the Republic, at any costs. I'm afraid he might be leaning more towards the creation of the military act.

Sadly, Palpatine hasn't done that as of yet that I know of. He'd probably be not well liked if he demanded folks to not leave the Republic.

(after the hyperdrive fails and pirates take Bail and Sara prisoner, and they finally escape to another planet):

I agree. We were extremely lucky and fortunate. So fortunate to have not lost you. I was worried. Love I didn't want you to fret and lose sleep over the other attempts. That would have eaten you alive. As for why the bounty hunter would be after me…probably due to the ruckus that our committee is causing. We didn't mean to cause such a stir, but then again it does bring attention; even unwarranted attention, but at least our cause will be heard.

Disguise is good. I was thinking along those lines myself. I have come up with a new last name for us – Organa. Different, but not to eye catching. Perhaps to truly keep you protective you might need to have a new first name. I'm away from you a lot and would not want to have you put into any more danger than there already is.

We'll see how this works out. All the paperwork will be started as soon as I send this. Be prepared to authorize the changes. I'll let you come up with the first name. I bet it will be lovely.

Your loving husband,  
Bail

Note 27.5  
Ten years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo  
6 months later

To the bearer of my heart,

Relief is there about the bounty hunter not chasing us, but suspicion is there. The person didn't try very hard to track us down again. But I'm not complaining…just being critical at the knowing he or she is still out there.

I got Organa from organic. I know how you like your gardening. I thought it up based off of that.  
Please reassure the people that no further attacks against us should happen. We can hope nonetheless.  
I am safe, my love. The Senate is still uneasy about the situation with the Separatists. They're hoping something will come up that will fix it. Of course nothing will because nobody is attempting to work together to find an answer.

I will not vote for the Act, it is one of the reasons why our committee was created. I do not know who will win, darling. The favor is more towards the Creation Act, but who knows.

The Count has a gaining list, not to terribly much, but some is not better than none. I'd prefer if nobody else joins his .faction

The Republic is slightly breaking apart, I truly hope it doesn't fully come apart. That will not be well, not at all.

Breha is a beautiful name, I'd want no other type of name for the most beautiful woman in the galaxy. Most fitting, darling. Most fitting indeed.

Take care and I'll keep in touch. Love you with my all.

Bail


	29. Note 28 Breha

Note 28

My dear Bail,

Of course, dear….I know that you cannot quit the committee, and the very fact that someone may be trying to make you quit tells me that it is all the more important for you to stay in it. I would never ask you to quit something that you believed strongly in. If there is any way that I can support you, let me know.

How have things been going on Coruscant, anyway? Has the vote on the Military Creation Act taken place yet? Do you still have the guards with you wherever you go? How are you holding up? Do you need me to send you anything?

Since I have not heard any more about those raids, I will assume that they are finished now.

And how is Senator Amidala? You did confirm that she has joined your committee and is working with you.

Have you heard additional news regarding the Trade Federation or the Separatists? This Count Dooku character does not sound like he is playing nicely, from what I have caught from the news. What do you think the outcome will be? Did you ever find out whether or not Serenno is still part of the Republic, or whether it has dropped out?

My husband, can things actually have reached the point where the Republic has truly given up? That is not good at all! Oh no…..you think that the Chancellor might be leaning towards the creation of the military act? If the Chancellor is backing this act, then that has to have a lot of influence on the Senators.

The important thing is that you and I are now safe for the time being. I hope that there are no other attacks on us….or anyone else in the Senate. Oh you know me, dear….I cannot help but worry about attacks and…..well, I have gotten a little more used to the constant threats, so I have managed to lose less sleep over these things than I initially did.

Yes, I daresay that your committee will be heard in the Senate! Have you any idea whether more people are joining your cause…or is it too hard to gauge?

I like the idea of our new last name – "Organa" has a nice ring to it. As you know by now, I have decided to change my first name to "Breha." I have officially authorized all the paperwork that has been sent to me at the palace.

Have you received any more threats on Coruscant? I have received none here on Alderaan. No threats have been addressed to you either. We appear to be safe for now. Let us hope that the bounty hunter does not try again. I will be very relieved when that Military Creation Act has finally been voted on. You will let me know as soon as this happens, won't you?

Yes…..and our new last name will always remind me of your love for me. Whenever you have given me a new plant to put in my garden, it is very special. You know that gardening is one of my favorite things to do, and you are giving me a live plant that will continue to grow. I will get to watch it grow every day until, and when I take care of these plants, I am reminded of how you and I take care of and love each other.

I have made announcements to our people so that they will understand that no more attacks should take place. I have received several messages about this – in which the people tell us how glad they are to hear we are safe. We have the support of our people.

I too would like to hear that no one new has joined the Separatists. Unless something changes quickly, I doubt that that this hope will reflect reality. You truly think that the Republic may break apart!! But that would mean total chaos!

I am pleased that you like my new name of "Breha." Your words……oh I just long to be in your arms once again and be comforted by you in person. The words were comforting, but I just want to be with you again.

With all the love I can muster,

Your wife,

Breha


	30. Note 29 Bail

Author - Kynstar (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1087147

Note 29  
My darling wife,

First off let me apologize for not writing for a while. They have us on our toes for quite some time. It doesn't appear to be lighting up any time soon. So I wanted to apologize and to let you know that I am not purposely avoiding you. I have been so busy that I haven't had much sleep.

My love, you just being there and talking to me is way more support than I can ask for. Your voice and your smile makes my day, every day. The Vote is fixing to take place within the next couple of days. The tension and anxiety is on the rise. I truly hope the right decision is made. I will have to back whatever is decided…but you know where I stand and how I hope it does not come to pass. For if it should…war will be inevitable.

I have guards…and I guess I'm holding up, just could use a restful night's sleep is all. You're doing everything just fine right now. Just keep doing what you've been doing; talking and sending me little things every now.

She has joined our Committee and shortly afterward she was nearly assassinated. The Chancellor has ordered her to leave Coruscant for a while with Jedi protection. She should be fine with the Jedi protecting her. Though she will not be here for the Vote, I bet that has upset her greatly. She was ready for this to be over with. I just hope she briefed her Representative prior to her leaving. It appears to be her companion Jar Jar Binks, a native from Naboo (Gungan one of the waterfolk).

I, too am worried that Count Dooku does not have good plans for the Republic. I am afraid war will be upon us soon. I am afraid…truly afraid. No, Serenno is not part of the Republic. I do believe it is in the Outer Rim territories.

I'm not sure if the Republic has given up, but hope is low right now. I do believe he is leaning towards the Act. Which is sad…but if the Separatists do cause us to go to war, we will need some type of militia. I do not look forward to this, not at all.

Yes, it is extremely important to me that you are safe and that our people are as well. I will try to ensure this Act does not pass, but alas I am among only a few who think this way. I am glad that you are able to get more sleep, though I am not happy of the idea of you getting used to the threats. You shouldn't have had to experience them to begin with.

We have had a few more join our cause, but the uproar of the attempted assassination of Padme has tumbled our gain that we had. I do believe this attempt on her life will increase the wants of the Senators in favor of the Act.

I am glad you liked the way I came up with our last name. Breha is very beautiful and I truly like it.

No, I have not received any further threats. I am glad that you have not had any either.

I will let you know the outcome of the Vote as soon as it is over.

I am glad that you enjoy the gardening. Plants are a sign of life, living, and peacefulness. I think of you every time I walk through the Senatorial Gardens by our building here. Our love will never fade and I truly hope the spark will always be there.

I am sure our people will be pleased that the attacks are over and that we are safe.

Sadly it looks like chaos will reign for the Republic until the Separatist issue is taken care of.

Soon my dear, I truly hope soon we can be together again. As soon as we get a 'down time' here I will take a few days to come home. I miss you and your warmth. I think of you constantly.

With all my love as well,  
Bail


	31. Note 30 Breha

Note 30

To my Bail,

I didn't want to interrupt your Senate work, but I wanted you to know something. I wasn't going to tell you until I was completely positive….do you remember the last time you were able to come home for a few days? It was a couple of months ago.

I don't know the best way of saying this. I wish that I could tell you in person – I'm pregnant. You're going to be a father!! I just hope that I'm the first to tell you. I fear that news of my pregnancy has already reached the media.

I know that you've been busy, dear. Those fellow Senators of yours always seem to be coming up with new ways of pulling us apart. I can only imagine that with these recent developments with the Separatists that things have only gotten busier for you.

How are things on Coruscant? I've received no news. The last thing that I knew was that Senator Amidala's life was threatened. What of the vote on the Military Creation Act?

Now, don't let all this business with the Separatists keep you from getting your sleep. If you go too long without much sleep, I know that it will only have detrimental effects on your health. Is there anything that I can send you?

I was relieved to hear you say that you had guards. Tell me the truth; have there been any threats made against you?

Oh…poor Senator Amidala! She must be very upset over the whole situation. And just think, she won't even be there when the vote takes place. This cannot be easy on her. I hope that the Jedi who is protecting her is able to keep her safe.

Has there been any more news regarding Count Dooku?

Our people are worried about you and about the Republic, and I know that they will support the Republic no matter what happens.

Has the attempt on Padme's life really caused more Senators to favor the Act? You said that you feared it would…but I assume that that might have been too soon after the attacks to know for sure. What do you think? Can you tell now?

When our child is born, he or she will forever be a symbol of our love. You will always have my love and my heart. I don't think that my love for you could ever fade.

Know that my love is with you.

Your wife,

Breha


End file.
